The present invention relates to a prefabricated ribbed panel to be installed either in a horizontal, vertical or inclined condition.
As is known, regular reinforced concrete floors of a flat intrados type constitute at present the approach to be selected, for achieving walking-on or covering structures: however, these constructions are usually made by rather inefficient making processes.
Also known is the fact that a very important problem to be solved in building a construction, is that associated to manual labor, safety, certification, making time aspects, thereby it is not possible to favor, as in the past, a less cost of raw materials and structural element per se.
Prior trellis or lattice structures are conventionally coupled to further structure elements usually made of brickwork, polystyrene or cement materials, which are assembled by operating casting operations, after having applied reinforcement bar elements, which are made rigid with the overall structure by a top binding layer, having usually a thickness of 4-5 cm.
The floors, in particular, have a comparatively small length ribs, the size of which depends on the trellis or lattice structure, and, moreover, they offer rather reduced spaces for engaging reinforcement iron rods therein, and, usually, present bearing elements of solid cross-sections.
Up to a proper cast or poured material ageing, the mechanical strength of the construction depends on the lattice elements exclusively, as well as on a plurality of temporary struts arranged near with one another; on the thus made construction plank, which has poor safety features, several persons operate, such as carpenters, rodmen, masons, unskilled workers and safety and so on operators.
In this connection, it should be pointed out that the brickwork base or bottom arrangement cannot be safely used in wet or moist environments.
The other materials provide a poor adhesion of the plaster to the intrados thereby favoring a formation of gaps, particularly in the presence of large temperature variations.
Moreover, it is difficult and expensive to provide the floor with auxiliary throughgoing pipe systems or apparatus.
Furthermore, to provide a good resistance against fire and a proper acoustic, thermal and hygrometric insulation, it is necessary to perform a lot of additional operations.
It should be moreover pointed out that in this construction field, are also conventionally used polystyrene and derivative materials thereof which have a very low weight, are inexpensive and provide satisfactory thermally insulating properties.
The use of prefabricated pre-pressed panels, either lightened or not, is not an efficient solution in a case of small inter-axes, or if an aesthetically acceptable result is required.
With respect to prefabricated panel curtain walls, the latter usually have at least a finished outer face, but it is not possible to engage plants or apparatus therein.
Moreover, the panels must be properly joined to one another, cannot be made rigid with the overall construction, they cannot be substantially loaded, and do not allow unstandardized openings to be easily made.
In this connection, it is also known the fact that it is possible to make light panels to be assembled by dry assembling methods, and comprising a plurality of joined blocks adapted to achieve satisfactory thermally-acoustically-hygrometrically insulating properties: however, they cannot be easily provided with autonomous strength capability and, moreover, it is not possible to provide their vertical or inclined surfaces, with satisfactory constructional properties.
In fact, no system exists at present for providing the above light panels with those same characteristics of their horizontal, vertical and inclined elements, and these characteristics may be achieved only by adjoining different materials and using different making methods in combination.
Thus, in the prior art no satisfactory approach is available for solving the current civil building field problems.